sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Mike McGlennon
Name: Mike McGlennon Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: War games, real-time strategy, tennis Appearance: '''Standing at 5’10” and weighing 137 pounds, Mike is gangly and lean, having experienced a recent growth spurt that has him awkward in his body. He wears dark rimmed glasses, has brown eyes, and a mop of shaggy black hair that he constantly keeps brushed forwards, to hide acne scars that dot his hairline from a nervous habit of picking at the scabs. His body is mostly leg with a very short torso, and he has a birthmark on his chin that stretches towards his neck in the shape of a swollen boot. He has light, patchy stubble on his chin and neck, and on his upper lip is a series of straight black hairs that he doesn’t shave regularly. Mike would be described as not conventionally attractive, with features that are lopsided - favouring his left side - and a chin that’s somewhat weak. He has defined cheekbones that are shadowed lightly with the bags from beneath his eyes. He is very pale skinned. On the day of the abduction, Mike was wearing his school uniform, with a brown rubber band on his left wrist. '''Biography: Mike was born to Isabela and Douglas McGlennon. Douglas McGlennon Jr. worked as a constable in the growing town of Birnham, England, and was a second-generation Irish immigrant. Isabela McGlennon worked in an auto-factory, and they were high school sweethearts. When Isabela was two months pregnant and two years into their marriage, Douglas was killed in an air raid by U.S. forces while having lunch with his mother, leaving both his father - Douglas McGlennon Sr - and Isabela widows. Senior spent a lot of time with his only grandson from birth, and worked part-time to help support Isabela and Mike, pitching in on babysitting for most of Mike’s formative years. When Mike was old enough to walk home from school by himself, Senior was able to pick up more hours at the local hardware store so Isabela could spend more time at home. Mike was a bright boy from the outset, reading at a young age and displaying great problem-solving skills. He was always shy, but socially capable when he trusted. His meaningful relationships in his formative years were always with adults or older children, and that was a pattern that would last until well into middle school. Mike was often given the responsibility of letting himself into his home at as young as 10 years old and feeding himself. Darla worked afternoons and late nights, so Mike spent most of his time reading and going online, finding an interest in simulated war games and real-time strategy that filled an intellectual itch in his brain. He loved most the competition and reasoning behind these activities, and made a small name for himself streaming online versions of Panzer or some of the more real-conflict based RTSes when he was 14, drawing a crowd of similarly aged kids. He never shared this with his friends at school due to fears of his identity being made public online mixed with an intense shyness. He still keeps his online presence up - at present, his videos get an average of a hundred and twenty viewers concurrently - and has built up a dedicated mod group as well as some online friends. When Mike entered middle school, his mother worried that he was spending too much time in front of computer screens, and insisted that he add an extra-curricular to his schedule that involved physical activity. After doing some research on the available clubs and teams, Mike opted for tennis, attracted to the hand-eye coordination element as well as the long practice times spent alone or with a personal trainer. Mike’s grandfather, a tennis fan himself, helped pay for the lessons and Mike practices three times a week. He’s considered solidly average, but he truly enjoys the sport and loves competing. In Grade 11, Mike came in 4th in a high school tennis competition, and he displays the ribbon in his room. Mike finds making friends troublesome, as he has very strong opinions on Britain’s current crises and his outspoken nature tends to alienate others at school. Mike hides his crippling shyness behind an air of authority - if he doesn’t know about a topic, he will pretend to both be an expert and also pretend he’s above explaining it to his peers. If he does know about a topic, he tends to hyper-focus on said topic, and speak of nothing else for a week straight. The few friends he’s managed to claim and keep are those who can see through the guise, or those he’s known for a long time. Romantically, Mike is fairly disinterested in his peers. Mike is an excellent student, and studies very hard to maintain academic success. He strives to go into politics at a federal level, believing that he can make a difference for people of his country - specifically those who suffered a loss of a loved one the same way he did. He believes that America needs to be destroyed, and Britain needs to be made whole again via global allies. His grandfather and mother both are harsh on the British government due to the loss of Mike’s father and grandmother, and Mike has inherited their view that the British government is too reactionary, and needs to be far more proactive in destroying the US. Advantages: Mike is very intelligent, and has good hand-eye coordination. He’s also fairly fit from long hours practicing tennis. Disadvantages: Mike doesn’t have friends he can trust, nor is he very practiced with making them. He also wears glasses, and cannot see well. Designated Number: Male Student #12 --- Designated Weapon: Nail-studded baseball bat Conclusion: Aw, cute. The lil nerd thinks his lil country can beat the USA. There aren't a lot of things that'll get crushed harder than his skull in the game, but that dream'll do it. The above biography is as written by Unlucky Mercenary. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Unlucky Mercenary '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Nail-studded baseball bat (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Mike, in chronological order. *As Mike went inactive without any posts, he was retroactively stricken from continuity, and his assigned number, M12, was reassigned to the nameless student killed during the Prologue. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mike McGlennon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters